


Sunshine

by Sidonie



Series: The King's Squire [4]
Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidonie/pseuds/Sidonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tortall still seems quite foreign to Zahir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> A bit fluffy and short, inspired by nothing more than the evening light on my dresser. Part of my King's Squire series, but can be read alone--see the first fic, "Proposal," for an explanation of how it works.

The afternoon light slanted in through a window, pale gold, warmer than the crisp air outside. Zahir watched as shadows deepened and the sunshine picked out the delicate patterns in the wood of his dresser. He reached out, putting his hand in it, slowly moving his fingers as his brown skin glowed, feeling the slight heat it imparted.

“May I ask what you're doing?” King Jonathan asked, his mellow voice quiet. He was seated at his desk, quill in hand, with a mess of official papers spread out before him.

Zahir drew back, shrugging slightly. “Even the light is different here,” he murmured. “It's yellow and . . . mild. In the desert, sunshine is white and sharp and hard. It's dangerous.” He dropped his gaze to the floor. “I never thought I'd miss that.”

Jon gave a small smile. “I remember. It was awe-inspiring.” He considered his squire, his stare calculating. “If we ever dig out from under this mountain of bureaucracy, I'll take you back. We can visit the Bloody Hawk together.”

As his knight-master went back to signing documents, Zahir struggled to conceal his look of surprise. He was always caught off-guard by Jon's kindness.


End file.
